


Love Or Weakness?

by Nerrad



Series: Love Always Wins [1]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerrad/pseuds/Nerrad
Summary: This is my first fic enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanyus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyus/gifts).



> This is my first fic enjoy!

JON’S POV

 

It was a beautiful day in metropolis the sun was out and the grass was a perfect shade of green. Damian’s eyes were like this grass actually, his eyes are way more beautiful Jon thought. His lips are so cute I could kiss him. The only problem is that he could never love someone as hideous as me Jon thought bitterly. He started to cry. How on earth could I face Damian he would never want to look at me again if I told him. Just then Lois walked in and saw Jon on the couch crying. She could tell this was about Damian. She knew Jon loved Damian he never told her but, she knew and accepted it.

“Hey Jon is everything ok” she said with a soft and motherly tone 

“Yeah I am ok where's dad? I asked wanting to change the subject 

“He had to go to the watchtower, please tell me Jon I can help, trust me” she nearly whispered 

“Can you make me any less hideous” I sobbed 

“You aren't hideous your my handsome boy. now tell me what happened ” she replied 

“ It's just I have a crush on someone he’s handsome and I am ugly.” I said still crying

“Who is he?” she asked already knowing

“It’s Damian I know he will never love me.” I said in between sobs 

“I wouldn't be so sure” she said with a huge grin which could only mean one thing she has a plan.

 

DAMIAN’S POV

It was a warm day in Gotham and the bat family were chilling all but one Damian. Damian was training to keep his mind off of his crush Jon. He was taking a quick break when he started to think about Jon again. How beautiful his eyes are, how perfect his smile is, and how he nice he is. he thought. Oh god I have feelings for him I am so messed up I am 17 and he is only 14. If that wasn't bad enough he's coming with me on patrol tonight. That would be fine if he wasn't so damn attractive. I can't stop looking at him it's too hard to fight alongside him. Just then Tim walked in, just what I needed something to beat up.

“Hey drake want to spar” I asked him.

“Only if your up to it” he replied 

“Of course I am I could beat you any day .” I said

“Then let's do this” he said with a smug look on his face. We had no weapons only fists. He kept throwing punches only a few hit. I kicked him hard in the stomach and then he fell over. Then I started to think about Jon and how we always train together and before I knew it I was on the ground. He pinned me down.

“Drake get off of me!” I yelled

“Who knew the demon spawn could be so cute when he's angry “ Drake mocked me.  
I lost my temper and kicked him hard in the stomach . I got up he was still on the ground so I kicked his side and got on top of him and kept punching him in the face. When I was done I left the room to take a shower and calm down. Half way through my shower I heard Dick scream “Hey Dami, Jon is here” 

“Ok I will be right out” I yelled. Oh no Jon is here he wasn't supposed to be till Five o clock. What if I say something that makes him mad and he hates me forever. I quickly got dressed and ran down stairs. 

 

JON’S POV

I approached the manor and I’m so fucking nervous because today is the day I tell Damian how I feel. I quickly knocked on the door and Alfred answered. “Hello Master Damian is in the shower feel free to wait for him ” the butler said

“Thanks Alfred” I said in a friendly voice

“If you want I can tell him your here” said dick

“Thanks Dick” I said

“No problem kid” Dick replied. 5 minutes later Damian came down. His eyes are so gorgeous I thought.

“Hey Jon your early” Damian complained 

“Yeah my mom had to work and our dads are out so she sent me here.” I said

“Why do you have your backpack? He asked

“Oh for no reason” I lied. In my backpack I have makers,sketch pads,pencils,and pens. I got him presents and after I am done giving them I am gonna ask him out.

“So do you want to play video games?” He Questioned 

“Sure why not” I said resisting the urge to kiss him, my face was probably as red as my eyes while I use heat vision. We went upstairs to his room which was super neat unlike most teen's bedrooms. He plugged in the system and I closed the door.

“Um Damian I got you something.” I said blushing 

“Ok what is it?” he asked

“Wait and see” I said as I opened my backpack and gave him the art supplies.

“Thank you so much Jon” He said as he hugged me. Damian hugging me that's weird I thought. I was about to ask him out when there was a knock on the door

“Master Damian and Jon you are needed in the batcave.” Alfred said 

 

DAMIAN’S POV

As I entered the batcave I saw almost the whole bat family was there. In the batcave there was me,Jon,Dick,Barbara,Tim,Jason,Stephanie,Cassandra,Duke,and Luke. “Ok why are we here?” I said in an angry voice.” 

“Because the Joker has been working with criminals and we need you guys to investigate.” Barbara informed me.

“Sounds fun” Jon said in an excited voice

“Jon and Damian there's an abandoned base here are the coordinates check for anything left behind. Dick and Jason you go to this wearhouse we believe there's a bomb you only have an hour so no slacking. Tim and Cassandra go to the station and check if they have any leads. Stephanie,Duke,and Luke we have located one of Jokers associates go kick ass. I will stay here and monitor move out.” Commanded Barbara.

“I hate her sometimes” I mumbled 

“Hey it won't be that bad” Jon said Smiling. Damn that smile I thought.

 

BARBARA’S POV  
10 minutes Later 

“They don't suspect a thing.” I said

“Damian says he is so smart he never saw this coming.” Said Tim

“Good job guys this might work!” yelled dick

“Hey maybe he will stop being such an annoying bitch.” said Jason.

“Jason stop being rude to Damian!” Dick commanded 

“Dickie bird shut up” Jason Replied

“Anyway Let's watch as our plan to get them together works” I said. They all quieted down and watch as Robin and Superboy went into the fake base.

“He is gonna be so mad when he finds out” Tim said happily 

“Or he will be too in love to care” Stephanie teased


	2. Set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The batfamily take matters into their own hands. It never mentions it but Lois is the reason why they took matters into their hands.

JON’S POV

Being in an abandoned building with the love of my life is a win because I can ask him out and no one will be able to interrupt me. It was a pretty cold building but That's because it was abandoned. I wasn't paying attention and I tripped but Damian caught me awesome! “Uh thanks Damian” I said blushing 

“No problem but you should pay more attention or you are gonna hurt yourself.” He said wait is that concern I must be losing it. We walked in silence for a while until we heard something behind us. We turned around and there was nothing, weird.

I used my super hearing and heard someone say “be more careful or we will be caught and then they won't end up together Tim!” I think it was Barbara on the other side of the comms. there trying to get us together awesome! We kept walking until we entered a room the door closed behind us and the lights turned on. There was romantic music and what appeared to be a dance floor. 

“Fuck we're caught” he said and without thinking I kissed him. He didn't pull back which surprised me.

 

DAMIAN’S POV

We walked into a room the door closed and the Lights turned on.  
“Fuck we're caught.” I said and then Jon kissed me I was so surprised I froze. After I recovered I started to kiss back. It was a gentle kiss and then I noticed the music  
“May I have this dance beloved? I asked in the sweetest voice I could.

“Of course Damian” Jon said smiling like a fool and we walked over to the dance floor. We swayed in time with the music and because we were so close I decided to kiss him at the same time as dancing. Over the loudspeaker which I hadn't noticed a voice started to talk. “Congrats guys we feared you would never get together.”  
I searched for the camera they were watching us on and then flipped them off.

“Damian you know we don't allow that” said Dick and I put up my second middle finger up while still kissing Jon and then we broke the kiss. 

“You said I was rude dickie bird.” Jason Said

“Can't you guys just be happy for them” said Cassandra 

“Thanks Cass” said Jon

“Make no mistake If you hurt him I will brutally dismember you” Cassandra Warned

“I won't don't worry I love him too much” Jon said

“This one's a keeper” said Duke,and Stephanie in unison 

“I don't need your approval” I Said 

“Hey demon spawn I am happy for you and Jon watch out Jason has kryptonite bullets” Said Tim

“...” 

“Don't worry Jon they won't kill you” said Luke

“Yes we will” Said Cassandra,Tim,and Jason

“Well I won't ever have to find out because I am not letting this one go.” Jon said smiling 

“Jon less talking more dancing” I Said smiling.

“I never knew you could smile” He said and then the bat family started chanting “Kiss!” so they did

“Aww that was adorable kiddo” Dick said 

“The gremlin has a heart.” Said Tim

“Take care of my baby brother” Cassandra said protectively.

“Everyone be quiet I am gonna sing” I said 

“Wait what” everyone said at the same time 

“Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses  
Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses  
I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes, you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses  
I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire.” I sang

“Wow Damian you have an amazing Voice” said Jon

“Thank you beloved” I said blushing 

“I think we have our official future brother in law.” Said Jason

“For once I agree with Todd” I said I looked over at my new boyfriend his cheeks were as red as a tomato. A very handsome tomato

“Really you mean that Dami” Jon said with such love in his eyes

“Definitely beloved” I said kissing him for a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used was Whispers In The Dark by Skillet. Also, should I put smut in it?


	3. Finally Accepted

BRUCE'S POV

I entered the batcave and saw all my children and they were looking at someone singing. Wait Is that Damian and who that he is singing to. I kept watching and saw Damian kiss the kid. Wait is that Jon !?!. He is so dead. "Barbara what is this" I said in the voice I use to scare criminals

"Wait was that father" Damian said in a worried tone

"Yes Damian." I said over the loudspeaker

"You can't stop me from being with Jon I love him" Damian said in a defensive tone

"Like hell I can't" I yelled at him

"Mister Wayne I love him and I won't do anything to hurt him." Jon said

"No you won't because my son is never dating you. Now you two get your asses back to the batcave we need to talk." I ordered

"Screw you I won't break up with Damian so you can go straight to hell" Jon screamed his eyes glowing red

"What would your mother think about you using those words Jon if I told her you would get in a lot of trouble." I blackmailed him

"She would approve for love and I already told her about I felt and she's okay with it." He replied and then kissed Damian to spite me and Damian kissed back.

"Stop it" I commanded but they kept kissing and the batkids were cheering them on so I ran out and zeta tubed back to the watchtower.

JON'S POV

It has been 2 days since Batman found out about me and Damian. we were going on our first date. Batman is still pissed off at me for dating Damian but I don't care. We were in metropolis I flew Damian here making sure no one saw me. When we entered the restaurant we sat down at a table. I ordered spaghetti and he ordered a salad. "I love you Damian" I said

"And I you beloved you don't have to worry I will always be with you." He assured me

"But what if your father stops us from dating" I nervously asked

"Father can't do anything if we don't let him." He informed me and I believed him.

"Your right we will always be together. Damian I think you got a little something on your lips let me get it for you" I said and I kissed him licking his bottom lips to request entry and he let me put my tongue in his mouth. We explored each other's mouth for a while.

Then I heard someone say "hey little d, hey Jon how are you doing" Dick asked

"What are you and Barbara doing here in metropolis " Damian asked

"We heard this was a beautiful place and that the food here is great." Barbara replied

"Drop the act you're here to spy on us for Father" Damian Accused

"No Dami we are here to make sure your father doesn't interrupt." Dick told him

"How exactly are you going to do that" Damian asked

"Who cares let's just get back to dinner Dami." I said

"Your so cute Jon" He said pulling me into a kiss. He was being so gentle and loving which is so unlike him but I have no complaints.

"We are just going to leave you two to it." Barbara said

DAMIAN'S POV

After dinner Jon thought we should go to the park which was an amazing Idea. I felt the cool night breeze. There was no one in the park but us. Jon gently put his hand on my cheek and pulled me in for a kiss. We kept kissing for about 2 minutes before we stopped. I waited for a minute and then started to kiss him again. Once I pulled away Jon asked "Are you sure you want be with me I just feel like I don't deserve you?"

"Get that thought out of your head beloved you are my everything. I would rather die than let you go." I said interlacing my hand with his.

"Damian you are also my everything if I ever lost you I would be dead inside." He said and then started to smile. His pure perfect Smile that melts my heart.

"Well we can't have that now can we" I said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you." He said and I knew he genuinely meant it.

"I love you too we should probably be heading home. Are you staying at the manor or going home?" I asked

"Let me call my mom and tell her I am staying with you tonight" He said

"Don't take too long beloved" I said smiling

"I called to let you know Mom I am staying at the manor." He said on the phone

"Ok make sure you have protection." I could hear Lois say

"We are not going to be doing that." He said disturbed

"If you say so, Bye honey I love you" Lois said

"Love you see you tomorrow." He said and hung up

"Is that your secret girlfriend your cheating on me with." I joked

"I only have eyes for you Dami." He said and punched my arm.

"That's good to know" I said and then started kissing him this time it was kinda rough but he is kryptonian so it doesn't matter.

"We should be at the manor very soon" Jon said and picked me up. He wasn't kidding

we were in front of the manor within minutes.

JON'S POV

We arrived at Damian's house within minutes I put him down and knocked on the door. Alfred answered the door and said "Please come in"

"Thank you pennyworth" Damian said

"Your welcome master Damian" Alfred replied and we walk through the door and upstairs to Damian's room. He closed the door then he got undressed and laid down on the bed I did the same and then joined him. He put his arm around me and pulled me towards him until I was against his bare chest. "Good night beloved" he whispered to me and kissed my hair.

"Good night Dami" I said and fell asleep.

BRUCE'S POV

It was morning and I decided to apologize to Damian for how I reacted. I walked down the hallway and opened the door to his room. When I entered I saw Jon and Damian in bed naked. "What the hell is going on here!" I yelled.

"None of your damn business" Damian yelled

"Jon how dare you have sex with my son!" I yelled

"We didn't even have sex father! Now get the hell out." Damian yelled and I did not want to make it any worse so I left. I went to look for Alfred and found him in the library reading a newspaper. "Alfred I need your advice." I said

"Oh god sir what did you do this time?" Alfred asked.

"I walked in on Damian and Jon naked in bed and jumped to the wrong conclusions." I told him.

"Sir you should go apologize." Alfred told me.

"I was being serious Alfred." I replied

"So am I sir." He told me. I left the library went up stairs to Damian's room and knocked on the door

"Who is it."Damian asked.

"Me" I replied.

"Leave us alone father!" He yelled.

"I came to apologize" I replied

"Wow this is great" Jon scoffed

"Look Damian I shouldn't have overreacted and I'm sorry" I said

"Just go away" Damian replied

"No not until we talk" I said

"Fine if it will get you gone faster come in" he said. I did and thank god they were both dressed.

"I lost my temper and I am sorry please forgive me." I begged

"I will if you promise to accept me and Jon being together." He said

"I'll try just please don't shut me out." I said

"I won't" He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like my story or should I end it?


	4. Mothers Intervention

A/N : I am sorry this so short but, the next part is a continuation of this one. 

JON'S POV

I was on a roof in Gotham waiting for Damian when I heard a noise and turned around. I saw a woman she had long brown hair. She looked familiar but I couldn't remember who she was. "Your Jon right" wait I know who that is now it's Talia Al Ghul!!!

"What are you doing here." I asked

"Isn't it obvious I came here to save my son from you."She said

"I love him you will have to kill me before I let you take him" I said

"That's the idea" She said and threw something and hit me in the shoulder. I turned my head to look at what she threw and I saw it was kryptonite fuck! I pulled it out of my shoulder and threw it at her with what strength I had and missed. She pick up the kryptonite and stabbed me in the leg.

"Don't worry I am not done with you just yet." She said and put a card next to me then knocked me out.

DAMIAN'S POV

I reached the roof where me and Jon were supposed to be meeting and saw a pile of blood. I looked around the scene and found kryptonite and a card. The card read

Dear Damian,

If you want your boyfriend to live join us.

I am in a wearhouse right bye the clock tower come alone or he dies.

He doesn't have long so come soon Damian.

Sincerely,

Your mother

I took the note and went back to Wayne manor. "Father I need your help" I said

"What is it?" he asked

"My mother took Jon" I said bitterly

"Do you know where she is?" He asked

"Yes but you need to stay out of sight." I told him

"Ok tell me what you want me to do?" He asked I told him the plan and went to the clock tower. "Mother I am here let him go." I ordered

"Not so fast," she said and took out a kryptonite blade. Before she could kill Jon father dropped down behind and knocked her out with drugs.

"Deal with the assassins while I free Jon." I ordered I walked over to Jon but before I could free him someone hit me over the head and I blacked out.

"Rise and shine Damian it's time to watch Jon die" She said holding the blade to his neck.

"Superman help Jon is in trouble!!!" I yelled. Usually I didn't call for backup but it was my only option to save Jon.

CLARK'S POV

I was in the office writing my story when suddenly Damian yelled "Superman help Jon is in trouble!!!" I opened the window and flew to where Damian was. As soon as I entered I saw Damian,Bruce,and Jon in chairs tied up and woman holding a kryptonite blade to my son's neck.

"Hey bitch get that knife away from my son!" I yelled. She paused a moment and then threw the blade at me and I dodged. After she threw the knife at me I charged at her and started to choke her. "No one hurts my child" I said and knocked her out. I freed Damian,Bruce,and Jon. As soon as Damian was free he went to Jon's side and said

"Jon please wake up."

"Dami is that you?" He asked

"Yes Beloved" he said and kissed Jon

"What the fuck is going on here" I asked

"You didn't know?" Damian asked

"Of course not or I would have stopped it!" I yelled


	5. Captive

CLARK'S POV

I entered the batcave and Bruce took Jon to the med bay. I waited there for an hour before I got any news. "Jon will be fine he had no serious injuries" he informed me.

"Thank you Alfred." I said

"Your welcome" he said and then I saw Damian.

"I love him you know." He said to me

"If you love him let him go." I said

"I would never even consider such a thing." He replied

"Jon is awake." Alfred told us.

"Hey beloved how are you?" Damian asked

"Don't worry Dami I'm fine." Jon said

"I will always worry about you" Damian said and kissed my son.

"Leave him the hell alone" I yelled

"Dad you can't stop us from being together." Jon said and I stormed out.

"why didn't you tell me about them!" I yelled at Bruce

" I figured he would tell you when he was ready." He replied

"I don't care what you figured he is my son and I had the right to know!" I yelled

"Calm down Clark." He said. Seriously he is telling me to calm down.

"I don't need to calm down" I said and punched him in the face.

"There just two teenagers in love it won't last long." He said

"Your right cause I am breaking those two up and your going to help." I said

"I promised Damian I would accept them and not interfere." He said

"So you're okay with them dating?" I asked

"Yes they are in love who are we to interfere?" He asked

"Their fathers" I said

JON'S POV

My dad stormed out of the room and then started yelling at Mr Wayne. "Jon what were you thinking fighting her alone!" He yelled

"I was trying to stop her from taking you away from me." I confessed

"Nothing can ever take me away from you." He said

"Damian I love and I am scared of losing you." I said

"Don't worry I will be here forever because I love you." He said

"I love you too." I replied.

"Just get better soon." He said

"Damian you know I heal pretty fast right?" I asked

"Yeah but still just rest and recover." He said

"Damian do you want to watch a movie with me? I asked

"Of course beloved." He replied

DAMIAN'S POV

2 days later

We had just come from seeing a movie I hated and Jon loved. We agreed to go to the park it's a cold night but I don't mind. We walked to a bench and sat down. He looked very worried about something. "Hey beloved what's wrong?" I asked

"It's just my dad" he replied

"What did he do this time?" I asked

"He has been acting like I don't even exist" He said

"Hey don't worry he will come around." I said hoping it helped

"Yeah you're right" He said and hugged me

"Of course I am" I joked.

"You are pretty smart" He said and kissed me.

"You big flirt" I said.

CLARK'S POV

I followed Damian and Jon to Wayne manor I entered right behind them. They made there way to Damian's room and I hid in the hall until I knew they were asleep now is my chance. I opened the door went over to the and Damian woke up but, I punched him really hard in the face to knock him out. I took him to an abandoned building downtown and left a note. It was a couple of hours before Damian woke up.

"Who's there!" He screamed

"Don't worry it's just me." I said

"Wow you were that desperate to get me away from your son." He said

"It looks like it worked." I said

"Things aren't always as they appear." He replied. He is a narcissistic little bitch

JON'S POV

The rays of light from the sun woke me up and I turned to face Damian and no one was there only a note.

Dear Jon,

I am sorry I have to leave I hope one day our paths will cross but if they don't please know I will always love you. The reason I had to leave was I couldn't risk breaking your heart I love you too much beloved please forgive me. I know you will search for me and you'll come up empty handed.

Signed with sorrow,

Damian Wayne

I couldn't believe what I just read how will I live without him? He may say he did it to protect me but really it was to get away from me. I always knew I would never be good enough for him. I went down to the batcave to take some of Mr Wayne's kryptonite and end the pain. I went to the roof held the kryptonite and jumped but, just in time someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back on to the roof.

DAMIAN'S POV

I have to get out of here I won't let him keep me from Jon. The chains were tight but with one of my birdarangs I always keep with me I cut the chains. I ran out of the building thank god I slept in my robin outfit wait no I didn't. I looked around for a car and luckily there was a parked car just down the road a little. I ran up to the car and Hijacked It.

I was speeding but nobody seemed to care when I reached the manor I saw a figure on top of the manor and I realized it was Jon with kryptonite In his hand if he jump he will die! Thanks to father I always put a spare grappling hook In my boot. I took it out and aimed at the roof I got there in the nick of time. Just as Jon jumped I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. "What the fuck are you doing beloved?" I asked

"Why are you here your note said you left liar" He said

"What note?" I asked

"This one" he said and showed me it.

"Beloved I didn't write that." I said

"Then who do" he asked

"Probably your damn dad" I said

"Why would he write this" He asked

"I don't know but he held me hostage for about five hours"

"No this can't be true." He said

"I know you don't want it to be but it is." I said and kissed him.


	6. Colin

DAMIAN'S POV

It had been years since I last saw my best friend Colin. Colin has red hair and his superhero name is Abuse We met while I was tracking down victor zsasz. I assumed he was dead but we found him tonight. He helped me and Jon defeat scarecrow the one who made him into Abuse. "Colin where have you been?" I asked

" I have been in metropolis protecting kids." He replied

"You left without saying goodbye" I said

" I'm sorry I had to go." He said

"You left me I thought you loved me" I said

"I do" he said sadly.

JON'S POV

"You left me I thought you loved me." Damian said and I started crying.

"I do." Colin said

"Damian all those times you said you loved me what was I his placeholder?" I yelled

"No beloved it's not like that I do love you." He said

"No you don't this whole time you only wanted him!" I cried and Damian kissed me.

"Don't kiss me you don't love me!" I said

"Yes I do and I always will." He said. I couldn't stay here so I flew home.

"Mom!" I yelled still crying

"Jon what's wrong?" She asked

"This whole time I was only a placeholder. I loved Damian and he loved Colin." I said.

"Who is Colin?" She asked

"A few years ago he told me that Colin was a hero named Abuse." I said

" Are you sure Damian loves Colin more than you?" She asked

"No" I replied.

"Then the best thing to do is go to Damian and talk this over." She told me

DAMIAN'S POV

"Colin I am sorry but I am staying with Jon." I said

"That's okay I wish you all the happiness in the world." He said

"You'll stick around right?" I asked

"Yes we may not be together but we will always be friends." He said and I felt so bad because I broke his heart.

"Damn right we will be" I said and I got a text from saying

Damian can we meet up somewhere please.

Of course beloved meet me at the manor.

"I have to go." I said.

"Go get him." He said. I hopped on my motorcycle said goodbye and left.

JON'S POV

I was almost instantly at the manor and I knocked on the door. "Hello Jon Damian is not in right now but feel free to stay and wait for him." He said

"Thank you Alfred" I said

"You are quite welcome" He said and I went into the living room.There was a book on the table and I was about to read it when dick entered the living room. "Hey dick can I ask you a question?" I asked

"Well technically you just did but sure." He said

"Do you think Damian loves Colin more than me?" I asked

"Look Jon Colin was in his past you are his future." He said

"Thanks Dick" I said

"Your welcome kid." He replied. Five minutes Damian came in and sat down on the couch.

" Damian I believe that you want to make this relationship work and so do I."

"Do you mean that beloved?" He asked.

"Of course I do." I said and kissed him.


	7. Welcome To The Teen Titans

DAMIAN'S POV

The teen titans are my family they stood by me when I gave them no reason. We are throwing a party for our newest member Jon. Jon brought light into my life and helped me because of him I will never be what I was destined to be. My whole life including with my father I heard I was destined to betray and destroy all I have ever held dear but, with Jon in my life that will never happen. I have made the best friends anyone could ask for. Together with the Titans I will continue to fight the darkness that lives in me. " Welcome to the teen titans beloved " I said

"Thank you dami." He said and kissed me. All the teen titans started cheering.

"Jon I have always wanted you to be a part of this team" I said

"I know" he replied

"Let's Party" Beastboy shouted.

JON'S POV

"Welcome to the team Jon" Starfire said.

"Thanks Starfire" I said

"I am sorry that we didn't let you join at first" She said

"I understand I was destined to lose control of my powers and kill hundreds of people but, thanks to Damian I will never do that. I said

"We know" she said. I turned around and Damian was there.

"May I have this dance beloved?" He asked

"Of course." I said and we were about to start dancing when Beastboy changed the song to the same song Damian sang to me the first day we started dating.

"Thanks Beastboy" Damian said and we started dancing

"No problem Robin" he replied and winked. Damian pulled me into a kiss and then said "We will be together forever no matter what." I knew he meant it just like he did that first night. The night that all my dreams came true. Sure we have had plenty of people try to break us up but we got through it and became even closer.

"I know my precious Robin" I said and kissed him and that his how my story ends or at least this chapter of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I might do a sequel what do you guys think?


End file.
